One is Never Enough
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: I was nothing to him. I don't want to be nothing to you too. KakaSasu. Rated M.


**Note: This story is dedicated to ****Pheonix Uchiha666****, happy birthday, babe! Sorry it's taken me so long getting it up, my internet's been like wacked out for like, two weeks. I hope I make it up to you though. And to everyone else, enjoy! This also is quite a bit longer than it was supposed to be.**

**Pairings: KakaSasu, mention of KakaObi (and some past Uchihacest if you squint and turn your head sideways)**

**Warnings: Lemon(I've been writing a lot of those haven't I?), WantonUke!Sasuke(I feel he deserves his own warning), and sex with a minor. Hope none of you are offended by any of that.**

**One is Never Enough**

**By: Jaiden Lockheart**

Something was different, Kakashi noticed when he first entered the large building of the first house in the Uchiha complex. Something was off and he found that while he couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was unsettling and a familiar wave of nausea hit as his mind conjured images of death and destruction and a lone figure laying sprawled across a bloodstained hardwood floor. However, he should know better than to think it would be dramatic. If there would be any more death in this house, it would not be violent and bloody. The last thing the young occupant wanted was to disturb the already restless spirits that lingered here.

He made his way through the house, careful to avoid the spots on the floor he knew would creak under his weight and give his presence away. There was a reason he'd made it so high in rank, and stealth had been one of his major accomplices in achieving such a feat. He thanked whoever it was that decided the rain would come early, effectively casting the house in shadow and allowing him to move quickly without fear of being seen. He'd make himself known when he was ready.

There was nothing going on in the house today, he noticed, no sign of life anywhere. However, he knew the other did not need to make noise or turn on lights to show he was there. The air carried his scent, one of lavender, dark, calm, controlled.

The stairs to the upper floor were probably the most difficult to maneuver while still keeping the sound of his footfalls light and muffled. They had been put to good use when the house was still full and the upstairs was not an unmentioned area. He sighed in relief--his breath coming out fully with the absence of his mask--when his feet hit the top step and he was able to walk down the hall without worries.

Here was where he stopped, finally, to take in a scene he hadn't guessed he would ever witness.

The door to the room that had once belonged to the older of the Uchiha brothers stood open, revealing the space inside. It was dark, almost disturbingly so, inside, and Kakashi found himself shivering unconsciously. Never, had he felt more a sense of foreboding, and he felt oddly closer to the Uchiha prodigy here, standing outside his room, than he had just a few days ago when the two of them had been standing face to face. Then, the man Itachi had grown into seemed far away, distant; but here, he seemed almost human. Like he really had been a normal child at one time. It was tangible proof that he had lived here once, peacefully with his family that was now forever gone.

Or were they?

Kakashi would always be one of the first to admit that there was still something lingering in the air of the Uchiha complex, and it wasn't something of the world of the living. No, it was something else and it had an eerie feel of unrest. He had an idea of what it was, had believed a long time that no one was able to really rest peacefully when there was something--someone--hold them back.

And maybe that was the same with Itachi. Even though the elder Uchiha wasn't dead, the village of Konoha had long since decided it was better to pretend that he was. And it had always put a burden on Sasuke. He had always known the truth, had based his life on it, and maybe that, along with the knowledge of what Itachi had done was what kept all the Uchihas locked together in this one very large house.

And no one, regardless of how well they knew how to hide their presence was able to get away from that.

"What are you doing here?" It seemed the youngest Uchiha had a few stealth tricks up his sleeve as well.

So lost in thought was he that Kakashi failed to realize someone had joined him on the second floor of the house. He turned suddenly to the other in the hall, eyeing his student with something akin to surprise.

"I was looking for you." He spoke softly. This place had always called for silence.

"In my brother's room?" Sasuke's voice was a little louder than Kakashi's had been, and the brunette's brow creased in irritation.

"The door was open, I thought--"

Kakashi's words were cut short when the Uchiha pushed past him and walked through the door of Itachi's room. It was then that the older man noticed Sasuke held something in his hands, a box of sorts.

Kakashi followed Sasuke, into the room and stopped in the middle of it as the other went to another door inside the room, throwing it open almost harshly and walking into what Kakashi believed to be a closet.

"This place is really big." Kakashi commented when he joined Sasuke in the other room, though it looked too big to be a normal storage closet.

"Itachi's older. He got the bigger room." Sasuke replied offhandedly, standing on his toes to place the box on the top shelf of a tall bookcase.

"What's in the box?" The older man asked, nodding towards the object Sasuke had finally managed to put back in place.

"Some of Itachi's old kunai. I thought I'd give them back to him." The look in Sasuke's dark eyes would have most shivering in apprehension, but his teacher had never been afraid of him. Sasuke continued talking as he walked past Kakashi and back out of the closet. "But he wasn't here for me."

"When are you going to let him go?" Kakashi said, closing the door to the closet behind him on his way out.

"When you decide it's the right time to let Obito go." Sasuke was never one to pull his punches, Kakashi knew, and he was far used to verbal blows. Though he was internally fighting with himself to not snap back at his student, outwardly he was calm.

"Maybe I already have." Kakashi said, shrugging and sitting down on the bed in the room. They weren't going to be leaving for awhile, and he wondered vaguely how much Sasuke just came into his brother's room to look around. It couldn't be healthy.

But Sasuke had proven a long time ago he was not healthy. Kakashi never pushed the issue.

The brunette's smirk was rather disconcerting when he turned back to the older man.

"Then maybe you should prove it." Sasuke purred, his voice taking on that wanton quality that always threw Kakashi off for a moment.

"I can't, Sasuke."

"Never stopped you before."

"You're thirteen."

"You're twenty-five."

"I _can't_, Sasuke."

"You can't, or you won't?" Sasuke looked almost hurt now, his lips parting and his eyes narrowing.

"What's the difference in this?" Kakashi wasn't going to fall for it.

"Come on, you and I both know you want to." Sasuke moved closer to him, trapping him.

"Wanting to do something and actually doing it aren't the same thing." The older man said. He wasn't surprised when, a moment later, he felt Sasuke moving even closer, coming to place his legs on either side of Kakashi's hips, straddling his teacher.

"I won't tell." Sasuke whispered against Kakashi's lips. "You could even call me Obito, what's the difference between two Uchiha's, hm?"

"There's plenty of difference between you and Obito." Kakashi's voice wasn't as firm as he would have liked it to be. He was shuddering slightly at the feel of Sasuke's smaller body against his. The boy wasn't lying when he said he knew Kakashi wanted this.

There was a moment of silence then, one that was filled with a tension that was thick and suppressing and Kakashi didn't blame Sasuke for just wanting to forget it all. He didn't blame him one bit.

It must be hard living in a house where all your relatives died. Kakashi wouldn't know. But he knew what it was like holding a piece of a loved-one with him always. Every time he opened his eyes, he remembered. It had to be something similar, right.

Only, he was twenty-five, Sasuke was thirteen. The Uchiha had a long life ahead of him, a long life of pain and memories. If Kakashi was lucky, he wouldn't be here for much longer, and he could forget about all of his pain. But, Sasuke…

Sasuke would stay in this house forever with the other Uchiha's that were never able to let go.

Because Sasuke would never be able to let go.

"I just want to forget, just for a moment." Sasuke's whispers were becoming almost frantic, his breathing quickening. Kakashi could sense a rise in the younger boy's pulse. "Please, just help me forget. He didn't come back for me, I'm nothing to him. I don't want to be nothing to you."

And that was his breaking point, because Sasuke was not nothing to him and he had a sudden compelling need to make the boy believe that. He knew he'd been coerced into this, knew that Sasuke had won. But winning was the furthest thing on his mind when he rolled them over and settled between Sasuke's legs on the bed. His lips searched for the other's blindly, as he'd closed his eyes a long time ago. Thankfully, Sasuke was right there to meet him, and the younger kissed back with fervor.

Kakashi ran his hands up Sasuke's sides, pulling the thin T-shirt Sasuke had on with him. The boy lifted his head and arms so the article could be removed, and Kakashi all but attacked the new skin exposed to him. He ran tongue and teeth down Sasuke's chest, stopping to nip at a few sensitive areas. He smiled at the guttural moan he received in response to biting at the brunette's navel. Sasuke was uncharacteristically verbal in his pleasured states.

"I need you."

With the sound of those words reverberating in his ears, Kakashi lost all his inhibitions. There was a reason Sasuke had said those things to him earlier, to get resistance before he was able to make the older man completely compliant with all his desires. It was a horribly cruel game the younger boy played, but Kakashi never cared in the end, regardless of how trapped he felt.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, his voice a harsh whisper against pale flesh.

"You. Inside me."

Kakashi chuckled. He didn't quite know how Sasuke maintained his commanding presence with those words spilling from his lips like that, but aggression was something the brunette was able to manipulate well.

The older man started on the button of Sasuke's jeans, pulling it free and helping the younger boy slip out of the denim, pulling with it, his cotton boxers.

It was clear that, despite his outward persona, Sasuke's confidence did not reach completely through him. He shifted uncomfortably when Kakashi looked down at him, taking in every inch of his naked form sprawled on the bed. He started to curl in on himself, wanting to cover up. For someone who had been so forward earlier, he seemed uncertain of his decision now. Kakashi wondered how he still seemed so nervous sometimes. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it?

"I can't do anything for you if you don't stop hiding." The older man said, catching Sasuke's wrist and pulling him back around.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts a moment before turning a somewhat expectant look on his teacher. Kakashi's smile was back and he leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips again. He felt familiar hands brush across his abdomen, exposed from where his shirt had ridden up. He urged the younger on silently, deepening the kiss. His own hands tangled in dark hair as smaller ones pulled at his waistband, tugging it gently downward. He pulled away and groaned when the fabric pushed past his own erection painfully.

Taking his time to pull one of his hands away from Sasuke's silk-like locks, he looked pointedly down into eyes that were darker than usual from lust. Sasuke was eager to take the fingers offered to him into his mouth, sucking on the digits and closing his eyes.

"Forget him, Sasuke. Forget about everything but me." Kakashi said, pulling his fingers out of the warm mouth a moment later and maneuvering Sasuke's legs around his waist. He leaned forward to suck at the pale neck, biting down gently and circling Sasuke's entrance with his slick fingers teasingly. The boy all but screamed, but the sound was a strange mixture of frustration and pleasure.

When the fingers entered quickly, Kakashi sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth, making sure to leave a mark that would certainly take awhile to disappear. Sasuke's moan was accompanied by his nails digging painfully into his teacher's sides.

But the younger was still unsatisfied and he wiggled his hips in hopes to get Kakashi to hurry up. His pleas did not fall on deaf ears and Kakashi was quick to replace the fingers with something much more intrusive.

Twin moans filled the room.

As a rhythm was established, Kakashi thought that maybe they should have moved to a different room. That it was ironic they ended up on the bed the very person Sasuke was trying to forget about slept on at one time. But maybe this was what Sasuke had wanted to begin with. Maybe this was some sick way of getting over the older Uchiha, defiling his room, tainting it.

And Kakashi was apart of that, defiling the room's former occupant's younger brother, tainting _him_.

Kakashi didn't know if he found that thought funny or not.

"'kashi." His thoughts were pulled back to the boy under him, writhing and moving expertly. "Harder."

Sasuke seemed to be pulling the older man closer still, wrapping his legs more firmly around Kakashi's waist. He was still in control, even after all of this, he was in control. And Kakashi had no problem complying with the requests.

"Let go, Rave'." Kakashi whispered, his hand coming to wrap around Sasuke's erection pressed between their bodies, pumping in time with their thrusts.

He could feel the boy getting close, his body trembling every time Kakashi hit that spot inside him, his head thrown back and moans spilling unobstructed from his lips. Finally he tensed, the undulations of his hips stopping abruptly and he lifted himself up to bury his face in Kakashi's chest, effectively muffling the sounds of his release.

The tightening of muscles around him and the sticky fluid now covering his hand drove Kakashi onward. He gripped Sasuke's bare hips and thrust one more time, feeling his own orgasm flow through him in waves of undiluted pleasure. His own release was silent, bitten off sharply and ridden out fully. When everything seemed to come back down to earth, he peered at the boy under him.

Sasuke's head was turned to the side, his breath coming in erratic pants. He wanted desperately for the younger to look at him, just so he could make sure everything was alright. But Sasuke had a funny way about him after sex. While he wanted this so much beforehand, most of the time he closes up and doesn't speak for hours afterward.

Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke, ignoring the nagging feeling of regret tugging at his mind. He sat up on his knees, tucking himself in and pulling his pants back up around his hips. Sasuke still was looking away from him.

"Do you want me to stay." Kakashi asked, just wanting to hear something--anything--from his student.

All he received was a shake of Sasuke's turned head, and he knew that was all he was going to get.

So Sasuke's voice came as more of a surprise than ever when it stopped Kakashi at the door.

"Does it ever get easier?"

Kakashi turned back, watched as Sasuke's eyes flitted over to him as the boy curled up on his side. It sounded almost like he was… crying.

"Does what get easier?" Kakashi asked, maybe just to keep Sasuke talking, maybe out of real curiosity.

"Getting over him… being gone." There were tears evident in his eyes now.

Kakashi didn't hesitate to walk back over to the bed, laying back down beside his student and running a hand through disheveled hair.

"With time, it gets better. And some even find replacements for their losses." Kakashi explained.

"I don't want to replace him." Sasuke admitted dejectedly. "I didn't want him to go away in the first place."

"None of us wanted him to go away in the first place." The older man said and Sasuke knew they were no longer talking about the same person. "None of us want to replace him."

"So…" The brunette blinked back his gathered tears. "It's just you and me."

"No replacements." Kakashi agreed.

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes and scooting closer to his teacher. The subtle rise and fall of his back told Kakashi he had fallen asleep and the older man pulled him into strong arms.

Maybe they could never forget.

Maybe they could only start with healing.

**Note: Okay, so that's my first take on a more aggressive/dominant Sasuke. He wanted to submit so badly and I was like "NO! You'll get your chance in Izon no Niwa, just wait a fucking second!" He shut up after that and cooperated, the little sub/obedient pet that he is. Have I ever mentioned how much I absolutely adore him? Oh, and I realize that there are probably tons of mistakes in here, but I've had it sitting in my computer for like, ever, and my editor/reviser is out of town right now. I suck at revising my own work, because I know what it's going to say in my head, so I skip over little mistakes. **

**Anyway, review away… Starting… NOW! Hehe**

**Love you all, and hope you are well,**

**--Jaide**


End file.
